First Meeting
by reachingtowardsthesky
Summary: The first meeting between Clarence and Warrior Princess.


_Water... I need water..._

That was the first thought that entered Clarence's mind when he awoke at camp, hours before dawn, practically suffering from thirst. The warrior roused from his sleeping bag, trying not to yawn, for that would definitely hurt his dry throat even more. He silently reached over for his canteen, only to find that it was empty from the previous night. Damn. He would have to get up and go to the river nearby if he wanted to satisfy his need for drink.

Clarence scowled and crawled out from his spot, and, looking around at his sleeping companions, began to creep around them, making his way towards the river that was nearby. He knew it was a good idea for them to set up camp at such a convenient spot. The warrior smirked at his own brilliance.

Once he was out of the camp, he hurried through the thick shrubs that guarded the way to the river, eager to soothe his parched throat.

"Princess, should we head out soon? The sun will be rising. We want to return to the kingdom before enemy groups begin to head out."

"Excellent idea. But first, I wish to wash my feet. They've been aching for days now. Would you go tell the others to ready themselves for travel? I'll be ready to leave in a bit."

"As you wish, Princess."

Clarence stopped moving when he heard their voices, and a sudden eagerness to rush forth and scare them off emerged. He was thirsty, and in no mood to hide and wait for the others to leave. Yet, he listened to his senses, and knew that he would be no match against an entire foreign camp, especially with his companions sleeping back at camp. They were like logs, and they would definitely sleep through his cries for help.

Sighing quietly, the warrior crouched down in the bushes, scowling, waiting for an opportune silence to emerge. He could still hear the two people discussing matters, and there was no way he was going to jump out and risk death, even if he was dying of thirst.

After a few minutes, things quieted down, and soon there was no sounds to be heard. Did they leave?

Perhaps, but he had better check to make sure.

_Here goes._

With a gulp, the warrior parted some of the leaves, peeking out from his spot, only to feel his heart begin to slow.

She was beautiful, and there was, without a doubt, no possible way to describe such a perfect being. Clarence watched her bend down and unlace her large, sturdy boots, admiring the way her hair tumbled over her shoulders, shimmering even such darkness. The princess kicked off her shoes once they were unlaced, and then dipped her feet into the river, a smile gracing her features. Such a smile! It melted Clarence's heart, just looking at it! Oh, and her eyes, such large, beautiful eyes! Never before had he seen such a woman. Sure, there were lovely sights to behold back in his village, but none so breathtaking as this. She looked strong, too, not weak and timid like most girls.

Clarence found himself moving forward from his hiding spot, forgetting that he was alone and without a means of protection. His antlers brushed against the leaves rather loudly, ruining the perfect silence of the moment.

"Who's there?" the princess suddenly called out, alarmed. She pulled her feet from the water and reached for her boots, scowling.

Shit. "No, wait! Sorry! I just, uh, wanted to get some water."

The princess stood up, gripping her boots in her hands, looking at him suspiciously. Clarence felt like he was going to melt. "I mean no harm," he said quietly, unable to tear his eyes from her.

"...Leave my sight," she said flatly, her eyes flashing. "Get your water and go."

"How can I?" Clarence replied without thinking. "You're beautiful."

The princess, who had appeared confident and powerful mere moments ago, suddenly reddened, a shy look coming across her. She opened her mouth to shoot back a reply, but instead, she raised her arm and threw one of her boots at him, shaking with silent fury and embarrassment. "H-How dare you! I am Warrior Princess! I am above you!"

The admirer wasn't even fazed by the blow, and her embarrassment only encouraged him. "My name is Clarence."

"Clarence...? What concern is your name to me? Be gone! Get your water and leave!"

Overcome with emotion, the lovestruck warrior dropped to his knees, bowing down and pressing his forehead into the ground. "Warrior Princess... I... I honor you! I shall be your knight!"

Warrior Princess blushed and shook her head, looking about ready to scream with embarrassment at such bold words. She turned, her golden hair flying about behind her at the sudden action. "L-Leave!"

"As you wish, m'lady."

Clarence, smiling goofily, filled his canteen with water, and quickly turned to leave, spirit lifted and filled with foolish notions of love and chivalry. He would be her knight in shining armor, ready to serve her and fulfill her wishes. Running back to camp, he felt like hooting and hollering with joy, but he kept his happiness locked inside. She would be a treasure that only he could cherish. He would not share her existence with the perverse beasts that he traveled with.

"And we will meet again," he said aloud, grinning.

* * *

><p>Warrior Princess decided to forget her boots. She had another, better pair back at camp, far better suited for traveling on the road. She bit her lower lip, looking back across the river, recalling the words the stranger, Clarence, had uttered. Idiot. Who declared such things to a girl upon first meeting?<p>

Despite herself, she smiled a little. They were rather sweet words, though, and it was rare for a man to speak to her in such a way. She reddened.

"Perhaps... We will meet again?"

* * *

><p><strong>After watching the Ghost Princess episode, I felt the need to write this! The episode was a little sad, and it made me want to come up with how they met. <strong>(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

**I was listening to Mononoke Hime soundtrack while writing this, and when I finished, I realized that I made them a bit like San and Ashitaka. **

(ノдヽ) **oops...**

**Ah, anyway, I'll be updating A Servant and Her Master next Saturday. Sorry for taking so long! I'm trying to think of what to have happen in the next chapter... **

**Um, I hope this was good. ( u . u ) please review? Thank you! **


End file.
